Sólo un juguete
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Eiji y Ryoma quedan para ver una peli, pero el plan sale mal... al final Ryoma se va y Eiji se siente desplazado no es EijixRyoma, solo que los protagonistas son estos dos ...


Bueno, este one-shot es para my friend juanita_star del lj... y esta subido en mi lj (que es belu_saku), espero que les guste ^^

tiene un final un poco tragico, pero es que el tema era: sangriento final xD

* * *

Miró el cielo, ya casi era la hora, ambos habían quedado para ir a ver la película de... de... bueno, no sabía de que era, en realidad ni siquiera sabía porque iba... o no, eso es mentira, si lo sabía... pero primero debía de ver la estúpida película que ni siquiera sabía de que trataba.

Sacó su móvil y tecleo el número de Fuji. No pasaron muchos segundos que oyó la voz de su senpai por el otro lado del auricular.

-Fuji-senpai, necesito saber de que va la película -decía en un tono neutral mientras miraba el reloj.

-¿Echizen? Pero si ya te la he contado cinco veces... -suspiró- esta bien... es de un grupo que se va de excursión y a los pocos días comienzan a desaparecer los miembros hasta que queda un grupo reducido y llegan a la conclusión que como están solos en el bosque, es uno de ellos el asesino...

-O sea, típico de las pelis de terror... gracias Fuji-senpai -sabía que el otro debía de estar sonriendo así que espero que le saludase y acto seguido colgó.

En ese momento oyó unos pasos cerca de él, no tuvo ni que girarse para saber quien era.

-Lo siento pequeñín, es que ya no quedaban entradas y me fije en varios cines pero al final... ¡Ah! ¡Que asco, yo quería verla! -gritaba como un niño pequeño mientras el pequeño titular se levantaba y le señalaba un M´cdonalds que había ahí cerca.

-Vamos al M´cdonalds se te pasará todo el disgusto, Kikumaru-senpai...

-Tu siempre tan neutral. -decía mientras le seguía, pero de repente se paro en seco y su compañero se giró, sorprendido para verle- ¿El M´cdonalds? ¡No! El Burger King es mejor... ademas tienen la Long Chicken que esta buenísima!

-¿¡Ah!? ¡No! En el M´cdonalds esta el M´cflurry y eso si que esta buenísimo.

-¡No! El Burger King tiene los muñecos de "La lluvia de Albóndigas" y me hace ilusión tener uno...

-¿¡Qué!? Pero el M´cdonalds tiene los de "Alvin y las ardillas 2" y son mucho mejores...

-¡A no! El Burger King tiene la Cheese Whopper -se le hacía agua la boca mientras pensaba en la comida

-Olvídalo, el M´cdonalds tiene la Mcroyal Deluxe con Bacon... e iremos al M´cdonalds -sentenció Ryoma mientras arrastraba a su senpai que gritaba "¡pero si las hamburguesas son hechas de rata!" y su compañero respondía "me da igual".

Se pararon frente al M´cdonalds pero antes de que pudiesen entrar, Eiji armó uno de sus berrinches frente a toda la gente gritando cosas sin sentido. Ryoma ya cansado de lo infantil de su compañero, le dijo:

-Y si vamos a otro lado como el Pans... -Eiji se detuvo y con una cara de felicidad que Ryoma jamás había visto le hizo una señal con el pulgar que el pequeño entendió como un sí. Dejaron el lugar, al que no habían ni entrado, y miraron al frente ahí estaba el Burger King y al lado el Pans. Se dirigieron ahí. Pidieron sus menús y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Dime pequeñín, ¿por qué aceptaste ver la película sin protestar? Eso es raro en ti...

-Es que luego he quedado con alguien y así al menos puedo distraerme un rato.

-Ah~ o sea que me estas usando como distracción -decía mientras le ponía morritos de crío de cuatro años y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Mmm... si quieres verlo de ese modo, senpai

-¡Enano cruel! Y feo ademas...

-Tú si que eres feo, senpai ademas no soy bajito a mi edad todos son de mi altura... bueno, casi todos

-¿Lo ves? O-C-H-I-B-I Eiji-sama tiene razón...

-Ya... ya... como usted diga Kami-sama...

-Jo~ seras cruel... -miró a Ryoma mientras este desviaba su mirada al móvil con desilusión – Pequeñín ¿Sucede algo?

-No... nada...

-... -no sabía como hacerlo hablar, sabía que le ocurría algo, lo sentía y además su rostro le daba la razón- Oye... sabes, aún tenemos mucho día por delante... así que si quieres hablar...

-... -sabía que iba a tener que hablar tarde o temprano si no su senpai lo molestaría todo el día– Es que hay una persona... que... bueno ahora eso da igual...

-No da igual, ahora que has empezado, ¡Tienes que terminarlo!

-Vale... es que... hay una persona que me gusta pero intente declararme y por lo que parece no siente lo mismo que yo así que por eso quise venir hoy aquí contigo sin protestar. Listo, ahora ya sabes la historia.

-Así que fue por eso que vino sin decir nada... solo para distraerse y olvidarse durante un tiempo lo que le había pasado -Pensaba Eiji- Pero... pequeñín eso es...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir su frase, oyó que alguien gritaba "Echizen". Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a la persona que estaba haciendo tanto escándalo. Y no solo se lo encontraron muy feliz sino que además parecía que no se daba cuenta de haber interrumpido un momento como eso.

-Tengo que irme. -sentenció mientras se acercaba a Momoshiro, quien saludaba a Kikumaru esperando a que el pequeño llegase a su lado.

-P-pero... mmm... -no sabía que decir, así que optó por saludar a su otro Kouhai mientras veía de manera depresiva como se iban sus compañeros.

Miró al suelo, otra vez se encontraba solo, siempre terminaba así. No le importaba terminar así, lo que dolía era el día que le ocurría eso... al otro día sería su cumpleaños y nadie parecía haberse acordado de eso.

Se levantó de la mesa donde hacía un rato había estado comiendo con el pequeñín y se dirigió a su casa. No es que quisiera ir, pero era lo único que podía hacer, su familia no estaba, no llegarían hasta las diez más o menos, así que si quería destrozar la casa esa era su oportunidad. Sonrió con ironía, hasta en esos momentos lo único que su cerebro podía hacer era pensar positivamente, siempre fue así... Él siempre fue el que alegraba a todos pero nunca nadie le alegró, eso era triste... pero la vida siempre es así... a algunos les da el don de sonreír y a otros el de que les hagan reír, eso era lo que siempre le decía su compañero de dobles.

Llegó a su casa ye entró sin saludar, era algo en vano, no había nadie... subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se acercó a un espejo que tenía colgado, no sin antes ver el calendario que tenía un círculo rojo marcado para el otro día. Luego se miró al espejo y no pudo evitar derrumbarse ante su propia figura, las lágrimas caían sin parar mientras él intentaba no sollozar, primero estaba su orgullo, luego los sentimientos, aunque en esos momentos eso ya no importaba.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, le resultaba tan débil que hasta le daba pena la persona que se veía reflejada. Levantó su mano y le dio un puñetazo a su reflejo. El espejo se destrozó pero las pocos piezas que quedaban en él aún seguían reflejando lo que Eiji consideraba una Triste criatura. Miró su mano sangrar, ya no le importaba, dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia los pequeños trozos del espejo que aún se mantenían... parecía que el mundo se estaba burlando de él, debería de haberlo roto completamente pero aún así su cara seguía reflejada. Ya no lo aguanto más, aunque fuese a él mismo, ya no podía engañarse más. Con una mirada amenazadora se vio a si mismo mientras se gritaba:

-¡Tú no lo comprendes! Siempre es igual... ¿Es que yo no siento nada? ¿Qué se supone que soy para todos? ¡Un maldito pañuelo de usar y tirar! no... ya no soy así... ya no lo soy... yo...

No pudo continuar, ya no podía aguantarlo más, le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, le dolía el pecho... todo de él era un dolor que no podía parar. Ya estaba cansado de ver como sus compañeros se hacían felices mientras él no lo lograba y se iba quedando solo... odiaba eso, sí... lo odiaba... odiaba su vida, el colegio, el club, el tenis... sí... el tenis también.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones de su mesita y cogió una foto que había allí puesta, la miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Pasó sus ojos por cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros, todos felices después de haber ganado una de sus tantas copas, pero esta era especial, había sido la primera. Cada vez que la veía se sentía feliz y tenía ganas de volver a vivir ese momento pero ahora era diferente. Alzó su mano, la que la sostenía, hasta lo máximo que llegaba su brazo y con un fuerte movimiento la tiró al suelo. Miro nuevamente la foto cubierta de decenas de cristales rotos, se agachó para coger uno de los cristales más grandes y lo acerco a su muñeca.

-Ya esta bien... yo también soy una persona... ¿verdad?

Decía mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Acercó aún más el cristal y lo hundió en la muñeca, le dolió pero no empezó a desangrarse hasta pasados unos segundos en los que levantó su cabeza, sin secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, y hundió aún más el cristal mientras recorría el brazo con él, hasta que su mano dejó de moverse y su cuerpo calló sin vida a la cama, cubriendo toda la cobija con sangre.

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa del titular más pequeño de Seigaku, se encontraban todos los titulares riéndose de la tontería que se había inventado Ryoma para zafarse de Eiji y a la vez se encontraban planeando como harían la fiesta de Kikumaru al otro día...


End file.
